


I Can't Believe He Was Eavesdropping?

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boy Trouble, Gen, Nosy Bartinder, Weight doesn't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two regulars at Grillby's bar discuss some text conversations. One patron explains what happens when a rather hot conversation took an unexpected turn when the guy revealed he has a girlfriend. When advice from her friend turns sour, Grillby is in to save the day with other advice.





	I Can't Believe He Was Eavesdropping?

Two regulars shimmied up their normal spot at Grillby’s bar, the far corner close to the patio door and started stripping off layers. One of them was overweight, but attractive with red hair, hazel eyes and pale skin. The other apparently had been working on her figure a bit, brunette with green eyes and tanned skin from the summer suns spent outdoors.

Coming over to them, he brought them their regulars. The redhead always getting a double rum and coke, the brunette getting a Stella. Setting them down, they both handed over credit cards to start their tabs. They would generally be there until the bar closed.

“So… get this… you know that physical therapist I’ve been talking to?” The heavier woman started as Grillby went around serving other patrons.

“You mean the one that has been super flirty between sessions?”

“Yeah… that one. Well I finally asked him on a date!”

The brunette gasped and grinned. They clinked their glasses together and drank before she cozied up closer to her friend. “Do go on!”

At once the redheads face was as bright as her hair, looking down at her glass as if suddenly shy. “Well I asked him on a date. You know to see this movie we were both interested in. I did tell you we spent a lot of time talking about movies and video games and stuff… so I just figured… we both wanted to see that movie and everything.”

“Yeah… and?”

“Well I figured I didn’t have a picture of him and wanted to show you… so I asked him for one…. Claimed it was for my contact list and stuff. So he sent me this one.” Pulling out her phone she displayed a picture to her friend and the woman gasped.

“Steamy!”

“That’s cause he just got out of the shower…”

“No I mean… you know what… go on…”

The blush had increased on the woman’s face and she put her cell phone down. Taking a drink from her rum and coke before sighing heavily. A sympathetic frown crossing her friends’ lips. Grillby was a little interested and took one step closer to the pair as he went about counting olives in his tray.

“Well… I got this text from him saying he wanted to make sure there was no ‘misunderstanding’ between us… he has a girlfriend.” Rolling her eyes she took another drink as her friend leaned back.

“After spending weeks flirting with you… and agreeing on a date… NOW he claims he has a girlfriend? I think something fishy is going on… did you send him a picture?”

The redhead nods before picking up her phone and flipping thru a few things before turning the display to her friend.

After a few moments of surveying the picture the friend frowned. “See… you didn’t send the best angle. I bet he showed the picture to his friends and they disapproved so he is back peddling…”

This didn’t seem to help the woman… as if anyone who was overweight wanted to hear that the picture of them was unflattering and deterred them from a potential mate. Tears were showing in the young woman’s eyes, either because of the turn of events with the guy or the new ideas her friend was putting in her head.

At this moment Grillby can in with the next round of drinks for the women, although the brunette wasn’t even close to finishing hers. Setting the drinks down, he leaned forward to engage into the conversation. There was no point in having sadness in his bar… although it often meant more sales.

“A man who is insecure of his mate and has to come up with an excuse wouldn’t be worth your time… and if he does have a girlfriend and leaves her for you, what would stop you from thinking he wouldn’t do the same to you?” The crackling man commented before leaning back, a patron waving him down to close their tab giving him opportunity to depart swiftly.

“Did he seriously just butt into our conversation?” the brunette scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe was eavesdropping… how freaking rude!”

The redhead had a slow smile creep on her face as his words settled in her alcohol hazy mind. “Yeah… but he’s right ya know… I deserve so much better.” With that she pulled out her cell phone and deleted the guys’ number and picture.

Later that evening, after the bar had emptied and Grillby was going thru the last of the receipts he noticed that the brunette had docked his tip for eavesdropping. The next receipt though had a much larger tip than normal… and at the bottom was a phone number with the words ‘text me’ written on it. Well at least he knew she wasn’t deterred from continuing to flirt with hot guys.


End file.
